


My Goddess

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Halfdan comes home to spend some quality time with his wife.





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> could you do a halfdan fic? maybe something about his wife always taking care of others as she isn't a shieldmadian but she helps out after the battles and halfdan knows she wants a child (its not as if they have not tried) but she just doesn't get pregnant and halfdan puts his pride aside seeing her help the women and children and young men, finally goes to floki and helga to ask if there is anything he can do to help give them a better chance at a child? halfdan worshiping his wife i needs it!

Halfdan was glad to be back in Kattegat. As much as he loved raiding, killing, and discovering new places, there was always one place he loved most. Not so much a place, but a person. That person was his wife. Everyone saw him as a strong aggressive conqueror, but he always had a side hidden from everyone else; a side that only his wife knew. You were his anchor, his solace and the trips back from wherever he was raiding always seemed to drag on, his thoughts only of you. As his boat came closer to the Kattegat dock his eyes scanned every face until they found you. A smile took over his entire face and he didn’t break contact with you for a second. He feared if he looked away you would disappear. Once the boat finally docked and he quickly jumped off and ran to you.

_“(Y/N)!”_  He called out as he held you tightly. He held your face in his hands and kissed you deeply.  _“My wife, I have missed you as Odin misses his eye.”_  He said before kissing you again. You let out a laugh and held him tightly.

_“(Y/N),”_  Harald, your brother in law pulled your attention away and you left your husband’s embrace to greet him as well.  _“We have many sick men from the journey. See to them at once.”_

_“Of course.”_  You answered obediently, but Halfdan grabbed your arm holding you back.

_“Brother, we just got home, surely she can see to the men later.”_  He said with irritation in his voice.

_“No Brother, I do not wish to stay in Kattegat longer than we have to. It’s best she attend to the men and then we’ll be on our way.”_  Halfdan let go of you and he gave you a smile before you went to tend to the wounded men.

_“I do not like you undermining me in front of my own wife.”_  Halfdan said giving his brother a serious look.

_“And people think I’m the soft one. Relax brother, you want her to miss you. Women are always better when they’re begging for you between their legs.”_ He nudged his brother and they both laughed as they made their way to the Earl’s Hall.

–

Helga came into the hall with her daughter holding her hand. Halfdan watched as Floki’s entire face lit up.

_“Angrboda!”_  He laughed as he held his daughter tightly.

_“I made this for you Father!”_  She beamed as she handed Floki a trinket.

_“It’s beautiful. Angrboda, say hello to Halfdan and King Harald.”_  She greeted them with a bit of hesitance, but Helga and Floki sat smiling at her. They continued to eat and drink celebrating their most recent adventure with the others. The more Halfdan watched Floki and his family, his heart began to ache. He wanted a child for so long, and he’d tried many times, but the gods hadn’t given him a child of his own.

_“Floki, may I speak with you…privately?”_  Halfdan asked before finishing off his drink. Floki snickered and followed Halfdan away from everyone.

_“What is it Halfdan?”_

_“I need a favor…”_  He asked timidly.

_“Just spit it out Halfdan I’d rather be drunk off my arse right now.”_

_“I need help…conceiving a child.”_  Floki let out a maniacal laugh and Halfdan hit him in the arm.  _“Don’t laugh at me.”_

_“Do you not know how your cock works?”_

_“I **know**  how it works, and I’ve tried but (Y/N) is still not with child.”_Floki put his arm around Halfdan and pulled him close so no one could possibly overhear.

_“When you have sex, do you do it with her arse facing you or down?”_

_“Why does that matter?”_

_“Answer the question Halfdan.”_

_“Facing me.”_  He admitted and Floki laughed once again, but quickly composed himself.

_“Next time you take your wife to bed, take her with her arse down. Then your seed has a place to stay, and don’t let her stand up until the morning otherwise your seed will spill everywhere.”_

–

Halfdan found you in in bed combing through your hair and he smiled at you.

_“How was your day?”_

_“Let’s not talk about that. Come to bed.”_  You said as you patted the spot next to you. He walked over and sat next to you. He pushed your hair to one side and kissed your neck softly as he started massaging your shoulders.

_“I have missed you.”_  He whispered into your ear before nibbling softly on your earlobe.

_“I missed you too Husband.”_  You said tilting your head back falling into his touch.

_“I’ve missed the softness of your skin, the smell of your hair…the warmth of your body.”_  He laid you down on the bed before climbing on top of you. You looked at him slightly confused, but you were enjoying it.

_“Tonight I will make love to you and put a child in you.”_  He kisses you again passionately, and then begins planting kisses down your jaw, neck and chest.

_“Halfdan, what-”_ He quickly put a finger to your lips stopping you and shaking his head.

_“Quiet pet, let me worship your body.”_  He kissed you once again,  _“Now lay back and relax.”_

You do as you’re told and closed your eyes as you felt the warmth of his hand moving up your thigh. He placed kisses down your covered body until he got to our exposed thigh. He pushed up your dress and a cool breeze touched your center causing you to gasp slightly. You bit your lip in anticipation, he had only touched you like this once before. Slowly he dragged his tongue from your knee to your inner thigh stopping just before your sensitive aching center. You shivered as he did this and gripped the furs beneath you. He gently pushed your thighs apart so your legs were wide open. He teased you at first, kissing your wet center and then his tongue began to lick at your bud and you let out a gasp and then a moan of pleasure. You heard him chuckle as he did this and he began to increase the speed of his tongue causing you to try and move away, but he grabbed your hips and brought your center back to him. Your thighs clenched around his head as you felt yourself climaxing letting out a loud moan.

_“I want to feel you inside of me._ ” You whisper in a harsh voice. He picks his head up from your thighs and pulls his thickness out. You went to turn around, but he stopped you.

_“No, I want to watch you.”_  He says before he slowly starts to enter you. He takes his time as his full length goes inside of you, his eyes never faltering from yours. As he kisses you, you can taste the semi saltiness of yourself on his lips. He moved in and out of you slowly and took your nipple into his mouth. You let out another moan of pleasure and reach out for something, anything to keep you tethered to the present. You wrap your legs around his hips causing him to go deeper inside of you and he starts moving in and out of you faster and faster.

_“Look at me while you come.”_  He ordered. You opened your eyes and he kissed you hard. You open your mouth letting out uneven heavy breaths. You squeeze him with your legs and dig your nails into his back as he moves even faster. You let out a whimper as you climax once again, keeping your eyes locked with his. He plunges himself in and out of you until you feel his seed spill inside of you. He stays in you for a moment catching his breath. As he pulls out of you, you feel his seed dampen your thighs.

_“I love you Halfdan.”_

_“I love you, (Y/N).”_ He rolls over next to you and kisses your neck once again.  _“Let me know once you’re ready. I need to have you again.”_


End file.
